Fun Right?
by KCcutepup
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. Joe is a spy and when You are a Spy, nothing goes as planned. People get captured, you get hurt. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas brothers Or the bad guys…

Rated M for future torturing, cussing, and well the punishments Joe gets for his smart mouth.

He ran down the pitch black hall way.

He was scared out of her mind, but the one thing he knew was that he had to find them.

He also had to hurt the people that had captured Nick and Kevin. He needed to get revenge.

He opened a door in the creepy hallway and a knife was flung at his head. He dodged it just in time. Another knife was flung at him and it had scraped some skin.

He did things like this alot, but this time was different.  
He was alone.

Why was he stupid and followed the signs?

When he did things like this, he escaped with a broken bone. It was supposed to be a simple mission, like everyother one.

Sneek in, grab the things you were sent there for and get out.

Simple right? Wrong.

Easy of course. Lie.

If your were lucky, you would get out with just a broken bone. But the thing is... You're not lucky.

Fun right?

If you like it, Thanks!! If you didn't, GRR!  
If you want me to post the story leave a comment. Thanks for reading!


	2. Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas brothers, and if you do....... MEANIE!! You HAVE to share them!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe's Point of view

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flying knifes, trapped doors, what next? Shock handles for doors? OHHH A DOOR WITH PRETTY SPARKLES!!!

"Must open, wait no, I must find Kevin and Nick! But one touch wouldn't hurt. NO! Must find them! Oh no, I am talking to myself again! But then again, touching the door handle wouldn't hurt!" he touches the door and well what do you know, it is a shock handle!

"That was fun! Must do again!" After he does it several more times, he continues to try and find Kevin and Nick.

He comes upon a room that is heavily guarded with guards (AN: DUH!). 'Hmmmm.... this shall be oh so much fun.' after he thought that, he sneaked up on the guards. 'Hmm, there are 10 guards here so maybe, just maybe they are guarding my brothers.' As quietly as he could, he snuck up behind one guard and hit a pressure point, rendering him unconscious. "9 to go and now they look mad. UH OH!'

Three guards came after him and he ducked down low and stuck his foot out and spun, making them fall over. He does a front flip over them and lands in front of the other guards. He throws out a punch only to have it caught. He kicks the guard holding his fist, making the guard fall back a little. Four guards come at him and he slides under one of them and gets back up quickly.

Before the guard has anytime to prepare him self for what was to come, Joe hits his pressure point and like what happened to one of the other guards, it had rendered him unconscious. He then put the top of his foot on the back of the knee on another guard and pulled on his shoulder. Which made him fall. (AN: DO NOT TRY THAT AT HOME!!!! I kinda made up that move, or I may have seen some one do it on TV anyway, I had done that move on my friend, luckily we were on a mat so no one was hurt... Back to the story!) The guard hit his head on the concrete and well got a HUGE concussion.

'3 down, 7 to go.' he thought. Four guards came after him and he ducked down and stuck out his foot and spun again. The four guards fell and before they could get up, he pressed the pressure points two guards at a time, making four guards unconscious.

'7 guards down, 3 left!' He punched one guard really hard in the nose, there fore, the guard died. (AN: Again, DO NOT TRY THAT AT HOME!) He then kicked the guards where the sun don't shine and then pressed their pressure points.

"Finally!! I can get to the door!!" He opened the door and found his brothers.

Nick was the first to speak. "Finally Joe! You BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP."

Then Kevin said "Yeah BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP"

Joe awoke from what the dream he was having and turned off the annoying alarm.

"Great. Time to start another day with the wonderful, dream interrupting SCHOOL!!" Joe said with every word heavily coated with sarcasm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: That was chapter 2, I think. Comment please?


	3. Great

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas brothers, and if you do....... MEANIE!! You HAVE to share them!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JOE! Get you butt moving and get some breakfast before your brothers eat it all!" his mother yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah come on Joe! The girl you have a crush on is here!!" yelled his little brother Frankie. Joe ran down the stairs to find his brothers snickering.

"Funny guys, really funny." Joe said bitterly.

"You should of seen your face!" Nick said laughing. Joe went to get his breakfast and slapped Nick on the back of his head. Nick threw a glare at him.

"Where is all the food?!?" Joe asked

"Gone." Nick said simply.

"Great..." Joe said.

Next chapter!!

"Hey boys! Come look what is on TV!" their mother said a little urgently.

"But we are going to be late for school!" said Nick.

"I don't think that you will have to worry about that!" Said their mother. The boys looked at the TV and it was on a news station.

The screen had a news crew in front of a blown up building.

"I'm standing here in front of Lincoln High School where a huge bombing had just taken place only 10 minutes ago. There were 22 deaths of the staff members who worked there. No one knows yet who blew this building up or why but there was one clue and we have no access to that. We are going to a break now. We will come back when we have more on this story. I am Jet Willson, please have a nice day!" The news reporter reported.

"Wow. Well it looks we have no school today." Joe said.

"No duh sherlock!" Kevin said. Then there was a knock at the door. Their mother answered the door and there was a man dressed in a black suit.

"Hello, does Kevin, Nick, and Joe Jonas live here?" The mysteriously dressed man asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO! I know that it is short, but at of the three stories I write, this is the one that i barely have anything written for...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: That was chapter 2, I think. Comment please?


End file.
